


Only in my Dreams

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Ever since the fake execution L set up to prove Light and Misa's innocence, Misa has been having terrible nightmares.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Only in my Dreams

Fingernails dug into the leather seats, she could feel her heart pounding into her chest, tears ran in all directions down her face. 

"From one murderer to another, I'll see you in Hell."

"NO, STOP IT!" 

Her ears were ringing from the deafening gunshot but she could feel the scream ripping from her throat. Her eyes slowly turned towards the horrific sight lying before her.

Blood oozed down his face, soaking into his white shirt. His frozen eyes and gaping mouth caused her stomach to twist in knots. Her hands flew up to her eyes, fingers slowly spreading apart at the sound of cracking and popping of bones. Head twisted into an unnatural position, he stared intensely in her eyes. An inhuman growl escaped from his lips as his head snapped back into place. He leapt on top of her, leaning down until their eyes were centimeters apart. His whisper sent chills down her spine. 

"It should've been you."

She gasped as she shot up and out of her bed. A boost of adrenaline lead her towards the door, her trembling hand couldn't grip the knob. 

"Light! LIIIIGHT!!!"

The door was yanked open, revealing the only man she wanted to see.

"Misa! What happe- OOF!"

She leapt into his arms, causing him and Ryuzaki to stumble backwards into the wall. 

"Oh Light! I had a terrible nightmare, I need you to protect me! Stay with me tonight!"

Light held his handcuffed wrist up to her face.

"I can't, not unless you want Ryuzaki to be with us too."

She snarled her nose at the detective.

"You're the reason I'm having these nightmares! How could you put us through something so horrible!" 

Ryuzaki placed his thumb on his lower lip, slightly pulling it down.

"I know what it's like to be plagued with horrific nightmares."

"How? You never sleep!"

"Well, why do you think I never sleep?"

"Oh now you want to make me feel stupid?" 

Light let out a frustrated groan.

"Misa, I can't stay with you. Go back to sleep, it was just a dream."

She clutched his arm, leaning into his side she continued to plea.

"Please Light, just for a few minutes. You can leave once I fall asleep." 

Light glanced at Ryuzaki.

_This may be the only time I actually need his help._

"Are you okay with this Ryuzaki?"

A small smirk was hidden underneath Ryuzaki's thumb.

"It's okay with me. Misa needs you right now, you should be there for her."

Light glared at him.

_Damn you, I knew you wouldn't be of any help to me._

"Alright, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Misa giggled and grabbed Light's hand, dragging him and Ryuzaki into her bedroom.

She furrowed her brows and pointed at Ryuzaki.

"You're not getting into bed with us. You'll stay on the floor."

Light's cheeks flushed red.

"What do you mean us?"

She pouted up at her stubborn boyfriend.

"You're going to hold me until I fall asleep."

"I'm not doing that. I'll sit on the edge of the bed so you know I'm here."

She stamped her foot, she balled up her fists and pounded them into his chest.

"No! That's not good enough!" 

"She's right Light, that won't be very helpful."

Light jerked his head towards Ryuzaki and snarled.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the floor?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Light shot daggers into Ryuzaki's eyes while Ryuzaki continued to smirk at his misfortune.

"Thanks for taking my side Ryuzaki! Maybe you aren't so bad after all!"

Light rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed. He held the blanket up so she could come inside but his face was far from welcoming.

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in the scent of coffee and musky cologne.

"I can't wait until we catch Kira so we can do this more often."

"Just try to go to sleep."

She ignored his aloof attitude, she was in absolute bliss in his frigid arms. The sound of his heartbeat against her ear acted as a lullaby, before she knew it she drifted back to sleep.

Light was close to falling asleep as well until Ryuzaki's hushed tone snapped him back awake.

"Light, it seems you've trapped yourself in Misa's bed."

Light's eyes widened in realization. He couldn't leave the bed without dragging Ryuzaki over Misa's body. The post on her canopy bed didn't allow for Ryuzaki to simply walk around to the other side. 

"Get up here and climb around."

Ryuzaki slowly crept up to the bed, the mattress creaked under the weight of his foot.

"Be careful!" Light hissed. "Don't wake her up!" 

Like an overgrown spider, he crawled to the other side of the bed without making another sound.

Just as Light was about to climb out of the bed he felt Misa grab his arm. Her voice was soft as she murmured for Light to stay.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I told you I would leave once you fell asleep."

Her arm went limp in defeat. She rolled over, giving Light the cold shoulder.

"Fine. Goodnight."

Her bitterness was met with silence.

_Maybe the cold blooded monster in my nightmare is real._


End file.
